


What's On the Table 尘埃落定（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder





	What's On the Table 尘埃落定（Translation/翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's On the Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768968) by [cortue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortue/pseuds/cortue). 



Harold花了好几年完善他的技巧，以实现那种随意、舒适但容易被人遗忘的约会。共度那样的夜晚之后，可能还能继之以一两次约会，但双方最终会自然而然地分道扬镳。如果有人去调查他的那些化名，调查人会发现那么几个男男女女，他们叙述的故事版本或有不同，但实质完全一样：“噢，Harold吗？他人挺好的，但我们走不到一起去，你知道吧？老实说，他有点无聊。我猜他很宅。”当然，这正是他期望自己留给别人的印象，但是他不认为自己已经忘记如何安排一次真正愉快的约会。

因此，某一次，由于他的误判，他将他们的号码和John安排到某个高档餐厅用餐，结果号码在服务人员的注视下坐立不安，John不得不领着号码离开，转而到唐人街吃辣面条，Harold并不太清楚他哪里做错了。

“不是每个人心里的美好时光都涉及在Balthazar餐厅进餐的。”John戏谑地说。而Harold十分迷惑，不仅因为他理所当然地认为，不懂得欣赏牧羊人鸭肉馅饼的人都是不对的，也因为他发现自己在好奇，John心目中的美好时光又是什么样的呢。（注：纽约的一家法式餐厅）

这个问题不易回答。John看起来似乎并无爱好，确切地说，除了向犯罪分子施加严重的人身伤害之外别无爱好，而这种爱好又不是能够刻意提前安排的活动。Harold甚至不确定，John在他们共事时间之外会做些什么。他反正是召之即来的，无论他身在何处。

当然，他可以正面问John，但对方未必会正面回答。相反，Harold想象着他会说些“那有什么关系呢，说到底？”之类的话，以他自得的嘲讽笑容——当他努力想出了最糟糕的笑话时面带的那种笑容。但John的眼睛将锐利如昔，他将比Harold更清楚这问题的不合情理。为什么他要关心John在没有号码出现时做什么呢？他不应该关心。他也不关心。这不关他的事。

因此，Harold很难解释他怎么会亲自跑去通知John新号码的情况，在John的公寓，大清早七点。这一举动几乎不能更尴尬了——除非John当时还没起床。但John很快应了门。他正在用早餐，身上还穿着晨跑时的衣服。当他看见Harold站在门口时扬了扬眉，可能与其说是吃惊，倒不如说是好笑。Harold感受到突如其来的冲动，想去理理John的头发。前面有一撮头发几乎要戳到John眼睛里了，这一定会让他分神的。

“我们又有号码了，”Harold从John身边走过，以便松开Bear的皮带，“我想如果我们一起搭乘出租车前往的话会更快。”

“你住的地方离这儿步行可到？”John问。

“有时候吧。”这不怎么算得上是个答案。John仍在试图调查他在纽约各个住处的位置，这一点已经不再让他慌乱了。一旦John找到了这些住处，他能够马上变卖了它们，只要他想，但他并不想。信任不再是问题。他不介意被John知晓他的（大部分）住处，但他也不想直截了当地把信息告诉John。John看起来比较喜欢这样，几乎成为他的一个游戏了。

在John换衣服的过程中，Harold努力打量四周，寻找任何能显示对方业余时间所作所为（监视雇主除外）的迹象。这一努力宣告失败。除了他的军火库之外，John在这间公寓里唯一添置的家什是一套锅具。它们现在正挂在架子上等着晾干呢。Harold并没有想过要给这套跃式公寓配备厨具。他从来没有做饭的需要。John也没有。

不过，如果John真的打算下厨的话，Harold毫无疑问负担得起比这好得多的锅。Harold并非专家，但他猜这些锅是从几个街区外的Housing Works二手店里买来的。它们实用，不打眼，保养良好，但显然是用过的旧货，完全不是一掷千金购买中央公园景观公寓的人会使用的那种。所以，一个礼拜之后，当John打电话问为什么他的公寓里有一摞Sur la Table寄来的包裹时，Finch仅仅解释，这些器皿更适合他的伪装身份。他旋即转而说起他们的新号码，并且很庆幸John是在城市的另一端。他能够感觉到自己脖子后面微微泛红，而John是看不到了。他没有说谎。如果有人潜入公寓调查的话，Le Cruset的厨具不会和公寓里的其他物件形成过大的反差。但这不能解释为什么Harold没有简简单单选择最贵的品牌，而是花了时间精挑细选。

-

Harold相当肯定，他在做徒劳无功的努力，只是既然他在心里提出了这个问题，他发现他已然忘不掉。John真正喜欢的是什么呢？他要求John陪伴自己遛Bear——“它是你的狗，Mr. Reese。”他如此坚持——他带着John走遍城市的大街小巷，试图找出John的视线是否会在任何地方额外地流连。Harold几乎已经将要承认自己真的不善于侦查了，直到在他俩前往海莱公园的路上，他注意到John注视着一个礼拜前他曾经注视过的一家法式餐厅。

John发现了他的目光，耸耸肩，解释说：“他们的可丽饼做得不错。”此时此刻，Harold不愿意错过这么一个哪怕小小的偏好提示，因此，他假装突然饥肠辘辘，并且成功让对方和他一起坐在户外餐位上点单。食物不错，Harold也这么表示了，但John似乎有点心不在焉，仿佛他在考虑什么问题。最终，他朝后靠去，看起来对自己很自豪。

“我做的更好。”他信心满满地说。

“哦？”Harold不确定对方接下去要说什么。

“反正以前是的，”John看起来有意地停顿了一下，“眼下我没有做可丽饼的锅。”

“这一点可以，”Harold不假思索地脱口而出，“得到纠正。”

Harold当天就买了锅，从实体店里而非网购。既然他可以亲自把锅送过去，那么再花运费不值得。整件事是很合逻辑的，接下去几天里，他反复地告诉自己。一想到他没有别的借口，只是为了一口锅而造访John的公寓，他便奇怪地感觉紧张。但当他真正明确地把他的感觉诉诸语言时，他又觉得自己很可笑。

次日早晨，他出现在John的公寓门口。

“有新号码？”John问。

“没有，”Harold赶在他丧失勇气之前说，“我想你会喜欢这个。”他把锅递过去。

John微微歪着头收下了。“早餐时间，来得正是时候。”他评价说，把锅拿到厨房清洗。“愿意一起吃早餐么？”

Harold愿意。而且，John做的烟熏三文鱼可丽饼是他这段时间以来吃过的最美味的东西之一。

“Mr. Reese，我必须得说，我大饱口福了。”Harold在他们用毕早餐后说。

John就着下蹲的姿势抬头看着他。尽管Harold就此提出过警告，但John还是公然地给Bear喂残羹剩饭，理由是，“我认为他是我的狗，Harold。”——John在需要付出劳动的时候可不会这么说，只有在他想自行其是的时候才会。这一次，Harold忍着没发表反对，而John简单地回答：“欢迎随时再来，Harold。”

Harold并没有准备把这句话当真，但下厨成为他们的例行项目，如果他们有空的话。Harold和John会在散步的路上光顾某些餐厅，挑选的标准是John的视线在他们的菜单上停留的时间比通常情况久那么一点点。过上几天，Harold会身不由己地带着扩充John厨房装备的新器物前往对方公寓，而John会再现他们在餐厅用过的食物，并且经常根据Harold的客观评价予以改良。这项活动令人舒适，有时甚至算得上令人愉快。Harold看不出有什么必要去剖析这件事，直到某个晚上，John在做墨西哥卷饼，而Harold不慎在长柄铸铁锅的侧边烫到了手。

John反应敏捷地抓住对方手腕，把他带到水槽边用冷水冲洗。John的反应之快，Harold都没来得及感受到疼痛，反而是注意到John的手劲儿之大。鉴于他的职业，这一事实不值得令人吃惊。Harold不明白自己怎么会敏锐地注意到这一点，但他也没空去思索，因为他突然强烈地意识到他和他站得有多么近，意识到他们身体肌肤相触的每一处，意识到……意识到太多事。他究竟为什么会到这里来？这些时间以来他到底在做些什么？

John准备把Harold从水槽边拉开，但Harold身体僵硬，一动不动。“你应该在烫伤的地方放一点冰块。”John说。

Harold抽出他的手，存心说：“我知道怎么处理自己的伤，Mr. Reese。”这句话说出口并不像他预想的那么宁定，因为他突然意识到的事情以及它们的含义令他头昏脑涨。但是John似乎明白了他的意思，以及话里的蓄意疏远。John退开了。

那个夜晚很静默。晚饭之后，Harold没有逗留很久。第二天，他也没有联系John。没有出现新号码，因此也没有联系John的必要。他好像是遭遇了数据过载，因此不确信该怎么把事情厘清，也不知道该采取何种态度。显然，过去几个礼拜里他频繁遭遇但是又一再忽视和遗忘其存在的和John接触的冲动是危险的，愚蠢的，甚至是错误的。严格地说，他仍然是一个订了婚的男人。严格地说，他也是一个死人，或者是失踪人口。甚至是一个从未存在过的人。

Harold去了John最没可能寻找他的地方：地狱厨房一座无电梯公寓楼里的一间窄小列车式公寓。那里墙漆剥落，供热管裸露在外。这间公寓让他想起他在剑桥与Nathan共享过的学生公寓，因此他不惜把整座公寓楼买下来，就为了保留这个房间。他没对这里进行什么整修。Harold好几个晚上待在这里，静静地听着楼上一对夫妇播放的电视节目，自己没出一点儿声音。

John轻而易举地适应了Harold的冷淡。Harold指出，如果他有别的事情要做的话，那么他无需陪着自己跑腿，也无需陪着遛Bear。不管John独身一人在纽约城时的生活是怎么样的，John回到了那种生活。John在各方面都擅长服从Harold的指挥。

——只不过，当John有机会出于某些正义事业而戏剧性地牺牲自己的时候除外。那种时候，他一意孤行，什么话都听不进去。Harold认为这是John的一大性格缺陷，并且，他准备在营救对方出狱后指出这一点，但是事情的发展急转直下。  
-

楼顶上的事情发生之后，Harold不知道该说些什么。Harold怀疑，当他不确定他们能否安然度过眼前危机的时候，他的感情流露不能更明显了，而他现在也不想收回他的感情。解除炸弹的定时器之后，他们没有多少时间可交谈，因为他们得逃离被警察重重包围的大楼。现在，他和他都生还了，而且Kara Stanton不再构成威胁，Harold却不确信他们的关系到了哪一步，以及他希望发展到哪一步。他发现，他就这两个问题都有不少决定权。他们往下走不可能比拆炸弹更难，对吧？

但是Harold保持了沉默。他们俩在图书馆过了一天，John给武器做保养，而Harold试图查明Kara用硬盘上传的代码是什么。代码设计得很巧妙，要解开并非易事。Harold完全沉浸在工作中，以至于当John把一只手搭在他的椅背上时，Harold惊了一跳。他抬头时才注意到，天快黑了。

“你得吃点东西。”John说。

“嗯。”Harold表示同意。他的眼睛本能地瞄向他们在角落里储存的微波食品。但是John轻柔地握住他的肩膀。

“不行，”他说，“你得出去。”这一幕很熟悉：John意识到昨夜与死神擦肩而过之后Harold害怕离开自己的电脑，并试图带他离开。John知道他需要什么。“让我给你做点儿吃的。”

他们去了切尔西市场，那里挤满了人。这些天他们一直面对着威胁，Harold不知道置身人群中是否能让他略感安全。他们买了几瓶葡萄酒。考虑到John的过去，Harold不知道自己是不是该提出反对。“用来炖东西。”John随意地说，他留意到Harold的不适，并巧妙地解释。

他们搭乘出租车返回John的市中心公寓。那是长长的一段路，相对他眼前播放的三分十四秒闪回回忆而言，也是一段长长的缄默。不过不知怎么地，Harold不介意他们一言不发，就那么紧密地靠坐在一起，给他们采购的大包小包留出摆放空间。他不介意他们一言不发地搭乘电梯到顶楼，把所有东西放在John的岛式橱柜台的大理石台面上。他不介意他们一言不发地一个做饭一个观看。这种感觉如此自然而然，以至于连John抬眼看他的时候他都没有停止。他就那么迎上对方的视线，并且因为熟稔和宽慰的感觉而突然展露微笑。眼下一切如梦幻，如泡影，如朝露，如闪电，他想，随时可能从他手上被夺走，但眼下归他所有。最终没有什么需要他用言语来阐明，因为他们已经达成了无言的默契。一直以来，Harold试着想找到一种正确的方式来解释自己的所作所为，但事实上，他需要做的不过是接受，接受John一直以来展现并呈献给他的东西。

“我会留下来。”他突兀地说，但又如此完美，漫漫长路，一切头一次对他而言全都自然而然。

“留下来吃晚饭？”John假意地微笑，不过笑容比平常柔和，“我希望是。我可做了不少吃的，Harold。”

“不，我是指之后。”Harold脱口而出，“我之后会留下来。”他无比愉快地看着John的假笑变成了真诚坦率的微笑。看起来，Harold终于作出了正确的决定。  
——完结——


End file.
